Where Were You Last Night?
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: What happens when a woman from both Snively and Sam's past decides to make herself known again? Please DON"T read if you're a younger audience. R&R please.


I'm here all alone  
Still wait by the phone  
The hours go by  
What else could I do but to cry  
I call and I call  
Just to make things right  
Have I lost the fight  
Where were you last night  
I beg and I cry  
I keep asking why  
Where were you last night  
Where were you last night

'Where Were You Last Night'~Nightwish

"Come on, Sam. We're going to be late if you don't get up," Snively said, playfully rolling me over. I yawned and looked at him.

"It's too early," I groaned. He sat down on our bed and leaned over to kiss me.

"Your trainer won't be pleased," he teased. "And mine won't be either if I'm late."

"Then go without me." He pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Now why would I go anywhere without my life partner?" he asked, taking hold of my hands. I smiled and shook my head. He's really loosened up in the past few months. No, years. If anything, I was the more uptight one. He kissed me, playing with my hair. I giggled as he kissed me, throwing my arms around his neck. He parted from me, staring into my eyes. "Get ready."

"Fine." I gave him a quick kiss before getting up. I dressed in sports pants and a sports bra, slipping on a beater and tennis shoes. I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." I bent over to tie my shoes, knowing he was watching. I loved to tease him. "Enjoying the view?"

"Why, yes, I am," he smirked. I rolled my eyes as I faced him. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab a hair tie." I grabbed a hair tie from my messy vanity. "Let's go."

- - - -

Snively and I have personal trainers and meet with them three times a week. Today was no different. Our trainers separated us so we wouldn't be, um, distracted. I usually had a forty-five minute workout to strengthen my core. During that, I also worked on my cardio. The only thing I knew about my husband's workout was the fact that it was all about building muscle. I would catch glimpses of him working and I could see that he was enjoying himself. He also liked the effects of his workout.

As I was walking to the women's locker room, I noticed Snively buying bottled water. I casually bumped into him. He smiled at me as he opened the bottle. "How was your workout?"

"Long, exhausting, but great," Snively grinned before sipping at his water.

"Can I have a drink?" I queried. He gave me the bottle and scratched at his beater while I drank his water.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?"

I shrugged as I gave him a smile. "I think you look kinda hot."

"Exc-" He couldn't finish. I kissed him before walking off to the locker room. I stripped and stepped into the shower, trying not to look at anyone. I honestly felt like I'd be better off in the men's locker room; I wouldn't be gawking at the men. I had a difficult time keeping my eyes to myself. I mean really, this was a gym where celebrities frequent. It was the good looking models that caught me off guard. That was always the reason for why I took cold showers.

I toweled dry quickly and dressed in clean jeans and a blue halter top. I was tying my shoes when I noticed people walking in and hurried out of the locker room, bumping into Snively. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all," I replied. He kissed my forehead quickly and took my hand.

"Where to?" he queried.

"Our store. I want to meet some of the new employees."

"And then lunch?" I nodded. We walked out of the gym and to Snively's SUV.

"Babe?"

"Yes?" We were on our way to my music store.

"Can we stop for something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure. Where?"

"Hardee's." I sighed contentedly as he held my hand. Today was going to a great day. I just could tell.

- - - -

Snively and I hung around at the store for a couple of hours. To my disappointment, none of the non-Senshi employees were working. I flitted around the store, reorganizing the Cd racks. I jumped over the counter and ducked under to get a soda, hearing the door open.

"Bianca?" I heard Snively say.

"Is Sam Brody here?" I froze. I remembered 'that' voice. I just hoped I was wrong.

"Yes she is. Sam?" I winced then reluctantly stood up. Her.

"Sam, it's been awhile," Bianca Matthews stood beside my husband. I knew that look she wore. And I hated it. She was attracted to my husband.

"Yeah," I replied crisply. "What do you want?"

"Sam, don't be rude," Snively spoke.

"So, Sam, our high school reunion is next week."

"And?"

/Sam…/

/I don't trust her./

"I'm on the committee and need to confirm if you and your spouse are coming. You _do_ have a husband, right?" Bianca said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah," I snapped. "And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would step away from _my _husband."

Bianca looked at Snively for a long moment. "You remarried Sam?"

"Wait; you guys know each other?" I inquired. My soul mate blushed furiously while Bianca smiled sweetly, though I didn't understand how she could be sweet.

"We dated," Bianca stated bluntly.

"What?"

"It was when you, um, went away," Snively spoke quickly.

/'Went away?'/

/When you were dead./

"Right."

"So are you coming? I need to know," Bianca spoke.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied, wanting her to leave.

"Great! So do you know how I can get a hold of James Lanter? I'd rather not have to deal with the freak but I _am_ the committee advisor."

"Don't talk about James that way!" I snapped, taking a step forward. Snively pulled me to him, holding onto me.

"Did I say something?" Bianca asked innocently.

"Sam and James became close recently but he unfortunately passed away," my husband explained.

"Passed away from what?"

"He was killed in a car accident."

"My condolences."

"Thanks," I spoke crisply. Bianca glanced at her watch before flipping her stringy blonde hair behind her.

"It's been nice seeing you but I have to get back to work."

"See ya," I said before walking to the back of the store. I knew my husband probably walked her to the door. He was a gentleman.

"It's been nice seeing you," Snively spoke. I began organizing the counter where the coffee and fountain sodas were.

"It was nice seeing you too," Bianca replied. I turned my head to see her touch his arm. "We should get together sometime."

"I'm fairly busy these days and I don't like to go anywhere without Sam."

"Why?"

"We're close." I turned away, smiling. He knew what he was doing.

"Really? Don't you ever fight?"

"Well yes but we always make up."

"Have you split up before?"

"A few times, why?"

"Well, if you guys ever split up again, let me know. Bye." I didn't like her last comment. It not only upset me; it unnerved me. Why did she say that? They couldn't have been together long. She wasn't his type….was she? Sure she was pretty but so am I. I've done magazine spreads; she hasn't. My hus-

"Sam?" I looked up. I didn't hear Snively come up to me.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Just thinkin'."

"About…?"

"How long did you and Bianca, um, date?"

"Awhile." It was strange that he didn't tell the exact length.

"When did you break-up?" He looked uncomfortable which made me wonder if he even formally broke up with her.

"The day after you came alive again," Snively explained.

"I see. Do you think you would have married her if I hadn't of…?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"Just wondered."

"You look upset."

"I'm fine." He kissed my forehead before going into the back. I smiled as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I knew what his kisses meant. The one he just gave me was a reassurement that I'd always be his. Somehow I knew I needed to worry about Bianca. She loved making my life miserable in high school and apparently, she wasn't finished. I sighed before sipping at my coffee. My day was just ruined.

- - - -

I wasn't thrilled about being back in high school. What made it worse was the fact that Snively was intrigued by the thought of meeting my former classmates.

"Babe," I whined. "Why'd you make me dress up? Everyone else is casual."

"You look wonderful." He put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I giggled and turned a little. My smile dropped instantly. "What?"

"Bianca," I sighed, feeling his arms loosen from me. She looked sleazy, as usual.

"Hi Snively," she greeted and then gave me a haughty look. "Hey Sam."

"Hey who-" I began before Snively gave me a look. "Hi Bianca."

"Did you already sign in?"

"Yeah."

"Dinner will be in twenty minutes, so just mingle." She winked and walked away. What was she up to?

"Care to show me around?" Snively queried. I guess he didn't want me to think about Bianca. I nodded and led him out of the gym. While I was showing him my old classes, he held my hand. We stopped in the hallway and I smiled, touching the lock of a locker. "Was this one yours?"

"Yeah," I replied, turning the combination lock.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged indifferently and then tried the locker handle by jerking it hard twice. It swung open. Just like it used to.

"I wanted to see if I could get into it," I answered. My locker was the same way I'd left it, empty aside from my signature.

"Destroying school property?" Snively smirked playfully. "Such a bad girl."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I demanded, also playful.

"I hate to say it but I'm going to have to punish you." He took a step forward. He had a sly look on his face. I knew what he was thinking and I couldn't agree more.

"Hit me with your best," I breathed. I hated it when he teased me and he knew it. He shoved me against the lockers roughly. I grabbed the center of his shirt and pulled him to me. His arms circled around my waist as we kissed. I liked that our relationship was more passionate. My soul mate tried to take charge which I liked, most of the time. He was trying to now, trying to make me open my mouth more. I knew we were trying to have more kids but here at the reunion? We had a tendency to go all night. Then again, it'd remind Bianca to back off. I opened my mouth, letting my husband's tongue slide in. I was a little surprised by his aggressiveness but I couldn't deny the fact that I enjoyed it.

"Breaking and entering again I see." I jerked away from Snively so fast that I banged the back of my head against the locker.

"Ow!" I turned to glare at whoever interrupted us and recoiled. "M-Mr. Siegel?"

"Sam Brody is voluntarily at school? Now I've seen it all," Mr. Siegel spoke. I frowned.

"Snively made me."

"I presume this is Snively," Mr. Siegel replied. My husband shook my old principal's hand.

"Yes," Snively nodded.

"Been keeping her out of trouble?"

"I've been trying to," Snively laughed.

"Now, what is your relationship status, Sam? Last I heard, you were with James Lanter."

"Um, Sam and I have been married for eight years," Snively explained.

"Marriage?" Mr. Siegel raised a brow.

"Yeah. We've separated a few times but always got back together," my husband continued.

"Kids?"

"Yeah," I said. "A set of beautiful twins; Serenity and Caleb."

"Really? How old are they?"

"Seven," Snively and I said, not realizing we were in sync.

"They're like their mother in so many ways," Snively smiled. I really think he loves to talk about his family.

"Troublemakers?" Mr. Siegel inquired.

"No," my husband spoke dryly before taking back his previous tone, "mischievous but sweet."

"Ah, I see."

"Babe, do you have any pictures with you?" I asked. Snively nodded and took his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened his wallet and the first picture was of me and the twins.

"Cute." I winced; I wasn't particularly fond of that word. We continued to look through pictures until my soul mate skipped one. "Go back."

"I'd rather not," he said nervously.

"I've been an educator for over thirty years. I know every trick in the book. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Snively…" I gave him a curious look. "What's going on?"

"Alright," he said quietly. He slowly turned back to the picture he skipped. I stared at it for a long moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You're hiding 'that'," I giggled. Both Mr. Siegel and my soul mate blushed furiously. It was nude picture of me from one of the photo shoots he came to. Now that I think about it, he's only been to one of my photo shoots. "Babe, you were at this photo shoot, 'member?"

"Right." I guess he didn't remember. I didn't really understand why he didn't remember, considering that we spent such a magical night together after that shoot. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Ready to go back to the party?" my husband queried. I didn't notice that Mr. Siegel was gone until now. Eh, probably got embarrassed seeing one of this former students naked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to see Bianca." He pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"You are the only one my heart will belong to, Samantha Brody. Don't you ever forget that." I pulled away from him a little bit. I rarely heard him speak this seriously or romantically about our relationship. I didn't know how to react to his words.

"I-" I began. I stopped, letting my words falter. I kissed him gently, deciding it was best not to speak. We parted but held hands as we walked back to the party.

"Are you going to be alright?" Snively asked. I shrugged.

"I should."

"You'll probably be asked about James." I hadn't considered that.

"I think I'll be okay. I've come to terms with…that." Liar. I've never fully come to terms with James's death. Just like my dad's death (my foster father). And Sophia's. I just tried to ignore it the best I could.

"If you get uncomfortable or want to leave, we'll go."

I nodded, giving my mate a smile. "Okay."

- - - -

I stepped out of the gym, tears running freely down my face. I leaned against the wall, then slid down it as I slowly dropped to the floor. I couldn't do it. I thought I could but I couldn't. It seemed like every single question I was asked had to do with James. I thought I'd be fine with everything. I tried to take long, deep breaths to calm down. I couldn't.

"Sam?" I glanced up a little, seeing Snively kneeling beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I can't do it," I mumbled as he hugged me to him. I didn't realize I was trembling until I was in his arms.

"Sh…it's alright," he whispered softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"No, it's-"

"Shhh…Let's go."

"No." I started to get up. "I need to be here."

"We're leaving, Sam. I'll sign us out." He stood and left my side. I sighed before slowly getting up. I started walking to the parking lot and froze when I heard voices around the corner. Snively was talking. Instantly, I was interested. Then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Bianca said.

"Yes, well, she'll be better in a few days," Snively replied. I peered around the corner to see Bianca get closer to my husband, laying her hand on his arm.

"If you want to, you can come back after you take Sam home."

She was trying to make a pass at my man?! I noticed Snively gently knocking her hand away. "Excuse me but I must get home."

"What happened to you, Snively? You used to cut loose whenever we went out."

"Things change. I have more responsibilities now. Goodnight." As soon as he was around the corner, I put my arms around my husband, resting my head against his shoulder. I didn't want to ever let go.

"Ready to leave?" Snively whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Can we have a pajama and movie night," I mumbled. He played with my hair.

"But of course, darling." We kissed and walked back to my lambo. I was glad we were leaving the reunion because I knew my night was going to end well.

- - - -

"Babe, don't leave!" I said playfully.

"Love, I have to." Snively and I were on Earth at an airport in L.A., eating lunch at the airport's restaurant. I noticed that he was picking at his meal.

"Something wrong?" I queried.

"No."

"Snively…I know you. What's on your mind?"

"Sam." He paused for a long moment. "Sam, what do you think of open marriage?"

What the hell was that? "Um…what's that?"

He looked away from me but I caught him gently with my hand. He sighed uneasily and took my hand off his face. "It's when a couple is married but still go on dates."

"But we do that," I pointed out, slightly confused. Where was he going with this?

"I mean dates as in dating other people."

"Oh, so like adultery basically." He gave me a stunned look, kind of like he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Sort of but not really."

"Oh." We sat in silence and ate. "I don't like it."

"Your meal?" Snively inquired.

"I don't like the idea of open marriage."

"Oh? Why not?" he queried. He must have felt dense today.

"I don't want to see you with anyone else. It'll hurt. I know it hurt you when I was with James and I don't want to hurt you again," I explained. He looked down again glumly. "Why?"

"I don't know…I guess I wanted to try it."

"I don't want to." And I didn't. It was like he was telling me to be unfaithful. It wouldn't work. I knew it wouldn't work. "Babe, it would be like cheating."

"It wouldn't be if we both agreed to," Snively insisted.

"I don't and won't ever agree to open marriage," I said before finishing up my meal. I looked at his watch. "Better finish up or you'll miss your plane."

"I'm not hungry," Snively spoke crisply. Guess he was upset that I didn't want to have an open marriage. Oh well.

"You don't want to get on a plane with an empty stomach," I replied. He frowned and pushed his plate away.

"Sam, my stomach is sensitive when I'm flying." I sighed. I knew there was really no point in pushing the issue. He got up and I followed him through the airport. We stood outside, beside his plane, holding hands. We gave each other a long kiss.

"Call me," I said before kissing his cheek.

"I will, everyday. You better have your fourth and holiday records finished when I get back."

"Babe, you know I will. I'll call the minute I'm finished with both records. And you better take care of yourself and get plenty of rest and eat." I kissed him again. He pulled away and stared so immensely deep into my eyes to the point where it made me uncomfortable.

"No drugs, Samantha, no drugs."

"I know." He gave me a deep kiss. With every kiss, I fell passionately in love with Snively. "Hey, I'm thinking about getting another tattoo. Where should I get it?"

At first he looked at me like I was nuts but then his expression softened.

"Hmm...turn," he instructed. I turned around slowly. "Your lower back."

"Really?"

"Yeah." We looked up to see a few people rushing towards the plane. He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you. See you soon." We kissed once more before I let go of my husband. I watched Snively get on the plane, already sick because of missing him so much. I walked back through the airport and to my silver lambo. I smiled faintly; after almost twelve years, there still wasn't one scratch on my sports car. I got in the car and looked at the passenger seat. I could make it through two weeks. I think. I hope…

- - - -

= I walked joyfully down the palace's hall, thrilled that my love was coming home today. I checked the entrance port where he would be coming in. I saw a guard surveying cargo and walked to him.

"Is the king here?" I queried.

"He entered the palace fifteen minutes ago." I stood there in confusion.

"But why didn't anyone inform me of his arrival?"

"I was ordered not to by the king himself."

"Did he say where he'd be?"

"Um, no." I left the port and jogged down to my bedroom. I figured he would rest if he didn't want me to know he was home. I knocked on our bedroom door gently. I pushed the door open and froze, tears in my eyes. 'She' was there on my bed, kissing my soul mate.

"Snively, what—what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Sam?" he snapped.

"It unfortunately looks like you and I are breaking up but I don't understand why," I spoke softly. He quickly stood up and walked up to me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long, drawn out moment.

"Yes, you do," he replied solemnly. He was wrong. I didn't know and I was afraid to know. I orbed to Bianca and grabbed her hair, pulling her out of my bed.

"Let go!" Bianca howled. I suddenly let go when I felt Snively grab my shoulder. He threw me down and I fell into my vanity, knocking perfumes and containers holding make up onto the floor and across the room.

"Don't touch her, Sam," he warned.

"How _dare_ she touch you," I spoke angrily while I stood.

"She can because I want her to."

"Why?" I demanded. Snively smiled faintly. I adored his smiles.

"I love her." I died with those words.

"What?" I replied weakly, sinking to my knees. He strode to Bianca and took her in his arms.

"I love Bianca, Sam, not you," Snively said. I didn't want to believe him. No, I couldn't believe him. It couldn't be true.

"You're lying."

"I'm NOT lying, Samantha. You are a disgrace to me." I walked to him and put my hands on his face. I pulled his head closer and touched his forehead with my lips.

"Please don't do this," I pleaded quietly. I felt powerless. "What about the kids? And our kingdom? And us?"

"Keep them."

"But they're your kids. Don't you love them if not me?"

"No. I'm starting over without you and without your kids. Get out of my sight." I looked down but glanced up in time to see a hand connect with my face. I fell to the floor, hearing my love calling for the Senshi. Bianca smiled down at me, holding something in her hand. My half of the Silver Crystal. She'd stolen everything from me. I sobbed as guards dragged me away, watching Bianca steal my life from me…=

- - - -

I shook the queen as she sobbed in her sleep. What was she dreaming about? "Sam! Sam, wake up!"

"No," she mumbled. I shook her as hard as I could, jerking her awake. "Snively!"

"Sam, Sam, it's me," I said gently. She looked up at me frantically. "It was a dream."

"A dream?" Sam sat up slowly.

"Yeah; just a dream."

"A dream," she breathed. A relieved look crept onto her face as she lay back in bed. "What time is it?"

"Ten 'til eight." Sam groaned but a weak smiled played across her face. "What?"

"My love comes home today." I'd honestly forgotten about that. I was so busy at the dig site that I was hardly at the Crystal Palace.

"Did you finish recording your albums?" The queen snorted, much like she would if she were slightly offended.

"Of course." She smiled before getting up. "I have to go train and then make sure the tracks on my albums are set to where I want them."

"Do you want to be informed of when Snively arrives?" I queried. She gave me a dark look. I didn't like it.

"Of course. Why would you query such a thing?" Sam replied while getting dressed. I averted my eyes; true she was a close friend but I didn't want to see her dress. "How's Travis?"

That was random. Then again, it was Sam. I suppose she had the right to be. She was queen after all, though I didn't completely agree with her ruling. Sophia was a great queen; the kingdom was satisfied with her. She proved there was no need for a king, aside from the fact that an heiress would be needed. Sam and Snively said Queen Sophia let herself be consumed in greed and power. I knew they were wrong.

"Alicia?" I looked up. "How is Travis?"

"He's doing well, thanks," I replied. Sam smiled her trademark smile. What was she up to now? "Any children since I've last seen you?"

"No." I didn't want to lie but Travis didn't want her to know. He strongly supported Queen Sophia and wanted our child to be the same as he. Me? I didn't know who to support.

- - - -

The entire morning was long. The queen did all she could to keep herself busy. She took Serenity and Caleb to school before working out. She reviewed her albums' tracks over and over. She was anxious for the king to come to the palace.

"Sam, why are you so anxious?" I queried. She looked up.

"Snively's coming home today. I want to be the first to see him."

"Fair enough." She smiled at me.

"So how are you and Cale lately?"

"We're good. We've been taking some college classes together."

"That's cool. How are you handling um…well, the bloodlust?"

"Good actually. I feed at least three times a week." The queen smiled then looked at the clock.

"Mom's picking the kids up from school today. I think it'll be good for Caleb and Serenity since we transferred them to a new school, and state, because of Mom being a familiar face." I knew she was speaking about Elizabeth, her foster mom, because Elizabeth moved to Illinois from California. Sam and Snively moved their kids to the school in the small town where Elizabeth moved. Why? Serenity was being bullied and, from the looks of it, Caleb was heading for the same direction.

"Do they like their new school?"

"I think so. They really seem to like their teacher."

"We can only hope, huh?" I spoke. She nodded.

"Yeah." Sam's phone beeped and she gave me a hopeful look before answering it. She smiled widely. "Snively's home."

- - - -

I waited for the airship to dock. I had just let Sam know Snively was home. The door to the airship opened and I snapped to attention. Snively walked down the ramp as everyone poured onto the dock. Sam came running in and only paused long enough to spot Snively. She ran up to him and threw her arms around the king's neck. Snively smiled briefly as he kissed the queen's forehead. I could see his lips moving as he spoke to her. She looked upset. Snively pointed at the airship's door. A woman appeared at the door and began walking down the ramp.

"How could you?" Sam moaned. He gave her a confused look before taking her hands in his.

"I'm doing this for us," Snively spoke.

"Us? Baby, there won't be an us if she's around. She'll make sure of that."

"Bianca is a sweet girl. She wouldn't do that."

"She would and she will. I've seen her do it before."

"Sam, Bianca's staying. End of discussion." Sam stared at Snively a long moment before orbing away.

"Is something wrong?" Bianca queried. The king sighed.

"She just doesn't understand."

- - - -

How could he?! How dare he?! He promised me. My bedroom door slammed shut as I walked in. With a flick of my wrist, the door locked. I collapsed onto the bed and sobbed into the pillows. How could he? He betrayed me. Of all the women he could have brought home, he had to bring home Bianca.

"Sam?" Great. He wanted to talk.

"Go away," I mumbled. I wasn't ready to deal with him. Not until Bianca was gone.

"Sam, please talk to me. I know you're upset." That was an understatement. I really didn't want to see him. "It's my room too, Samantha."

I winced. He knew I hated it when he used my full name. "Is 'she' with you?"

"No." I flicked my hand and the door unlocked.

"Are you still dating her?"

"Yes." I considered locking the door again but disregarded it. I guessed that I should let him explain himself. "Sam."

I sighed. "It's open."

The door slowly opened and Snively stepped in. He walked up to the bed as I rolled over in bed. I didn't want to see him. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you'd end the relationship." I felt him sit on the bed. I tried to ignore him as he put his hand on my side.

"Sam, I think it would be good for us, as a couple, to explore open marriage. I think you would enjoy it." Wrong.

"I wouldn't." It felt like he was pulling me into a hug but it didn't feel like a hug. It felt strange. I looked over my shoulder. His breath was awful. "Have you been drinking?"

"Relax; it was only two drinks," Snively replied. Two? It didn't smell like two. "Give it a month, please."

"Are you tired of me?" He gave me a look I couldn't read.

"Of course not. How could you even think such a thing?"

"Easily," I spat.

"Sam, I love you and I'll always love you." He kissed my cheek. I sighed. I hated it when he used his charm to get on my good side. It was so…irresistible.

"I guess I love you." Snively raised a brow.

"You guess?" I nodded. He playfully rolled me over and began kissing my face.

"Yes! I love you!" I giggled.

"Am I off the hook?" he queried.

"For now."

"For now?"

"Yeah. I'm still not pregnant."

"Why not?" I gave him a dirty look.

"How should I know?"

"Well, are you using birth control?"

"No!"

"Sam."

"Why would I do that when we're trying to get pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're not able to have any more kids."

"Well maybe it's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Maybe you were thinking of Bianca while we were making love."

"Don't be ridiculous, darling." I glanced at the alarm clock. "What?"

"I have an interview tonight." Snively got up.

"I'll see you when you get home."

"You're not coming with me?"

"No."

"Why? You're my manager."

"I told Bianca we'd have dinner."

"Take her to Subway."

"Sam, please. I'll see you when you get home." He began walking away.

"Snively, wait!" My husband turned. "No sex."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I can't make promises I can't keep." He left the room with those words. I didn't want to come home after hearing that.

- - - -

I thought his relationship with Bianca would be over in a week or so. I was wrong. I went on a two-week tour to try to forget but it only made me homesick.

When I came from my tour, I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed and definitely seeing my kids. I was even looking forward to seeing my soul mate because I had thought he would have dumped Bianca.

I checked on my kids. They seemed so innocent when they slept. I walked into the master bedroom and dressed for bed. I got into my side of the bed and rolled over to have my face meet hair. I at first thought it was just my husband, and then I realized that the hair was too long to be his. I turned on the lamp to see Bianca in my bed. I was dumbstruck. She was still there.

That night was like a loss to me. I've been staying in the bedroom next to the master bedroom, feeling lonely. I usually woke up to find both kids asleep in my bed. I knew it was hard on Caleb and Serenity; they weren't used to seeing their father with someone other than me. Out of the two, Serenity seemed to be more comfortable with Bianca; Caleb was constantly by me.

"Sam?" I looked up from my desk to see my mom (foster mom, that is) at the door.

"Hey, Mom. Come in." Mom stepped in and sat in Snively's desk chair.

"How are you holding up?" she queried.

"Okay I guess. Caleb's the one I'm really concerned about," I replied. She gave me a stern look.

"Sam, I know you. Why don't you take some time off and go on vacation with the kids?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not comfortable taking the kids places without Snively."

"Samantha, I took you kids out all the time without John."

"I know," I sighed. She was right.

"Have you considered getting the kids a pet?" Mom asked.

"I don't really think it's that important for them right now."

"I'd disagree. Having a pet could teach them responsibility."

"I don't know…"

"Think about it. I have to go to Jessi's. She and Tom are going out tonight and they asked me to watch the boys." Mom got up and put Snively's chair back.

"See you later Mom." I worked on my schedule after Mom left. I needed to schedule more appearances and shows, as well as plan a photo shoot for my albums. I was so busy working that I didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned in my chair. I knew it was bad that I was getting used to not seeing Snively on a daily basis.

"Oh just working on my schedule."

"That's good," Snively answered, sitting at his desk. "Bianca's going to her parents' for a few days."

"So? What's that got to do with me?" I queried. He rolled his chair over to my desk.

"I was thinking we could have some time together," he said. I scoffed before getting up. "What?"

"You're just like every other man in L.A."

"And how's that?"

"A scumbag." I left the room. I heard Snively follow me.

"Sam, wait." I stopped and turned.

"What? I'm tired of trying to win you over." He acted like he was shocked.

"You have me, love." Lie!

"If I have you like you say I do, then why don't I ever see you? Furthermore, why is Bianca still in the picture?"

"Well-" he began.

"And if I had you, wouldn't we still be happy together?"

"Aren't you happy?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"It's like we're not together. She's destroying our marriage." He took my arm gently and led me back to our office. He shut the door.

"Who is?" Snively queried.

"Bianca."

"Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her. I just want her to leave us alone," I replied, falling back into my chair.

"Sam, Bianca hasn't done anything wrong. I don't understand why you think that," Snively spoke, sitting back down in his chair. I sighed.

"Do you understand that she's the wedge that's driving us apart?"

"She's not," he insisted.

"She is. When's the last time we've been out on a date?" I paused a moment to let him think. "When was the last time you ate dinner with the kids and me? Furthermore, when was the last time you put the kids to bed?"

Snively didn't say anything for a long time. I studied his expression, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. "I understand your thoughts and frustrations…"

That was it? No 'I'm sorry' or 'I'll spend more time with the family'? Seriously, what was wrong with him? "…and I'll try to be home more."

"Promise?" I pressed.

"I promise." I smiled as he kissed my forehead. I got up and moved from my chair and into his lap. I stayed in his arms as he worked on my schedule.

"It's almost the lunar blossom festival," I murmured. I loved when he played with my hair.

"Lunar blossom festival?" my mate questioned as he gently pulled his fingers through my hair.

"Mmhm. It's a big deal. It's a week long celebration about the blooming of the moon's flowers," I explained.

"I see."

"The palace usually holds a huge ball to celebrate. It's in a few days and they've begun making our formal wear."

"I haven't been measured."

"Babe, they have our measurements already. All we have to do is show up." He was silent for a long moment. I didn't like it. "What is it?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry. I was just wondering if Bianca would be back in time."

Of course. Why would he want to spend his time with me? I was just his rock star wife. Nothing special. I got up. "I gotta go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"To the bathroom," I replied, making my answer sound like a question. "See you at dinner?"

"See you at dinner," Snively confirmed, going back to work on my schedule. Good. He was acting like my manager already. I knew I should have been happy but I could only be happy that the twins would see their father. It was selfish but I wouldn't be completely happy until Bianca was out of the picture.

- - - -

The next few days were great. The kids were thrilled that they were beginning to see their father on a daily basis. I was excited to an extent because I knew it wouldn't last. Snively was helping me get the kids ready for the lunar blossom ball. Serenity was playing with the skirt of my gown as I was trying to fix her hair.

"Hold still, Baby Girl," I said. I was trying to braid her hair but her moving around so much made it difficult for me to do so. I glanced over at Snively, who was trying to get Caleb to hold still as he fastened the buttons to the child's tux.

"Momma, I wanna play!" Serenity pouted.

"I know, but you can play after you eat. Now please hold still." My daughter sat still as I finished braiding her hair. A knock at the door interrupted our family time. "Yes?"

Sydney popped in. "How much longer do you need?"

"We're on our way and didn't I tell you to take time off? You're seven months pregnant," I answered.

"Oh be quiet," Sydney teased. "You'll be going through this soon."

I gave a small smile but I wasn't sure. My family, Sydney, and I walked to the Grand Dining Room. I was going over my dinner speech in my head. I had written it short and sweet and hoped I could keep it that way when I gave it. Sydney took Caleb and Serenity into the dining room, leaving me alone with my husband.

"Ready?" Snively queried.

"For what?"

"Your speech?"

"Oh, right. Yeah." He pulled me into his arms and held me close as I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed and smelled smoke. I pulled away from him. "Have you been smoking?"

"Relax; it's only two cigarettes a day," Snively replied.

"A day?"

"We'll talk later," he said, pulling me into the dining room. We went to the front of the room and stood, holding our wine glasses. My king kissed my bare shoulder, causing me to shiver. I didn't like being kissed by a smoker.

/Your mark is showing./ He liked when the crescent mark in the center of my forehead showed.

/So?/

/I like it./ I sighed and tried to focus on the speech that would open the lunar blossom festival. I took a deep breath and looked to our wealthy guests, pleased that their attention was already focused on me. That was a welcomed change.

"Good evening and welcome to the opening ceremony of the lunar blossom festival. It is with great honor and tradition that we hold this dinner so that our ancestors, ourselves, and future generations will be blessed for centuries to come. Thank you and enjoy the meal." The guests applauded and as soon as I was seated, waiters and waitresses began bringing plates of food from the kitchen. I was glad the twins were eating and behaving. As I was eating, I noticed Snively seemed distant.

/Something wrong?/ I queried.

/No. Why?/ he replied.

/You seem troubled./

/I'm just thinking./

/You miss her, don't you?/

/No!/ Snively spoke. I gave him a look. /I do. A lot./

/The same way I miss James?/

/Similarly./

/What's the difference?/

/I know I'll see Bianca soon./ That stung. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked up and smiled instantly.

"Ankelika." The elf smiled as she suddenly kissed me. Snively raised a brow. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Ankelika grinned. "And you?"

"I'm good." Sort of.

"You look great!" The elf sat beside me and reached for my hand. I offered it, watching Snively's expression.

"Thanks. How long are you staying?" I queried.

"As long as you'd like me to," she replied before kissing my hand.

/Is she flirting with you?/

/Yeah, so?/

/I don't like it./

/So? I don't like you dating Bianca./

/We'll talk later./ I ignored him and turned to Ankelika.

"Mm, kou raffa de siago, uh-um, tre' aqtwa?" I said. I needed to brush up on speaking elven. Ankelika grinned and ran her thumb against my knuckles.

"It's been awhile since I've been to one of those kinds of parties," the elf said.

"I know. I haven't been to one since James passed. And those parties were crazy."

"How are you holding up?" Ankelika queried. I shrugged, trying to eat some of my meal.

"Alright, I suppose. I've kept fairly busy. I still miss him like crazy though."

"I see. Nya sei foucou?"

"No!" I said quickly. I sighed. "A little bit."

"Sam…"

"Yeah. I do," I admitted. The elf looked thrilled. It made me a little nervous. My husband was beginning to tune us out. I was thankful that he didn't know what we were saying. I didn't want him to know that I loved James.

"Why do you have such a difficult time admitting that?" Ankelika demanded gently.

"Oh, I don't know; maybe because I'm married," I answered sharply. Snively glanced up.

"Sam, our guests are finished eating," he said. I looked down the long table.

"Right." I stood and cleared my throat. "Please join my family in the Grand Hall."

"Quite the ball you're having," Ankelika smirked as the guests walked to the Grand Hall. My soul mate was walking ahead of us, much to my delight. I wanted some alone time with my elven friend.

"Thanks," I smiled sarcastically.

"Did James ever come to one of these?" I frowned. Why was she so fascinated with James today? She never was before.

"No. There weren't many parties here when I was…associated with James," I answered curtly.

"Oh, that's a shame," Ankelika spoke.

"Yeah. I really wish he could be here now," I answered sadly. And I did. A lot. The elf smiled.

"Fre' sika ter tre' aqtwa, ten eeth dal sei James," Ankelika offered. I stopped walking and stared at her. She'd bring James back? The price was small compared to what she could have asked for. But to have James back?

"Fya, cy roja. Fou kou dei freuda eh kabea sei?" I answered. I hoped she would say it was permanent.

"It won't be permanent but it's better than nothing." I sighed but nodded.

"Yeah."

- - - -

I danced with Snively as a way to keep my mind busy. He really was an elegant ballroom dancer. But he was almost a disgrace when we went to the clubs.

"Sam, you seem distracted," he spoke. The song changed to a waltz.

"Ankelika is getting a good friend of mine," I said before he dipped me.

"Oh? Do I know them?"

"Yeah." He kissed me gently.

"Let's send the guests home early so we can have some time to ourselves," he spoke before kissing my neck. It hurt. It hurt because he was digging his teeth into my skin.

"Stop," I ordered, stepping away. Snively gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"You're biting me."

"You don't like it?" He thought I would like being bitten?

"No, I don't like it!" I whispered frantically. "James would have asked."

"Excuse me?" I froze. I didn't plan on saying that.

"Babe, that came out wrong."

"I'm sure it did," he answered stiffly. He gave me a dark look but we continued dancing. I was hoping Ankelika could bring James back. I parted from my partner. "What now?"

"Nothing. I'm getting some wine," I replied. I walked to the refreshment table and was handed a wine glass by a waiter. I smiled at him before walking back to Snively. He seemed anxious. "What's up, love?"

"I'll be right back. Bianca called me but I missed it. I'm going to call her now to see what she needed," my husband explained. He kissed my forehead before he walked out of the hall. I strode to the front of the room and sat in my throne and waited. I watched my guests but kept a close watch for Ankelika.

- - - -

"Your Majesty, Ankelika is back, a guard said softly. I stood slowly and surveyed the room. Ankelika was waiting for me in the back of the Grand Hall with four other people. And James! James was here! And damn! He looked good in a tux. I quickly started to stride to them. James did the same and walked towards me. We met in the center of the dance floor and he swept me into his arms.

"James!" I whispered. I couldn't talk—not really.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," James said, caressing my hair. I loved it.

"Yes, James?" I barely noticed Snively come back in. I was too focused on what I was about to be told. James held my hands.

"Sam, I love you. I've always loved you and I will always love you," James spoke softly, smiling. I felt tears sliding down my face but I was happy.

"I love you too, James," I replied.

"Excuse me?" I sighed but turned. Snively seemed angry.

"Ouch." I didn't plan on seeing her face tonight.

"Shut up, Bianca," I snapped.

"Sam, what's going on? How is James here?"

"Ankelika brought James back to me." James pushed me behind him gently. He had to have been anticipating a fight. I wasn't. You would have to be nuts to even try to fight me. For a long moment, nothing was said. Then, Ankelika came prancing up.

"So…ready to get the party started," the elf queried.

"Yeah," I said. I was ready for a wild, crazy night.

"Party?" Snively repeated.

"Yeah. Don't come in my room," I spoke, smiling.

/Why are you so cocky?/ my husband asked.

/I have my reasons./ I paused. I glanced at James and smirked.

"What?" James asked, giving me a confused stare. I grabbed him by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Snively," I smirked, winking. Ankelika, James, and I walked away and met up with the others my elven friend invited. I orbed us all to my bedroom and immediately began to kiss James. We parted long enough to kick our shoes off and for James to take off his tie, coat, and shirt. James was always gentle with me, made feel great. As we kissed, I felt him unzip the back of my dress.

"Come on you two," Ankelika demanded rudely. Ah, she was so impatient. But, I had forgotten the others were there. James and I finished undressing and crawled into my bed. Regardless, James and I kept kissing. We traded partners frequently but it didn't matter because we always managed to end up with each other.

- - - -

In the heat of my, um, party, my bedroom door opened. I parted from Ankelika reluctantly. I looked up, though Ankelika began kissing at my neck and collarbone.

"What's going on?" Great. Snively had to interrupt.

"A private party now get the hell out," I snapped. He seemed confused. That was even worse than him interrupting my party.

"Are you all…having sex?" he inquired.

"Yeah, so?" I got up, much to Ankelika's dismay.

"You're naked."

"Yeah…Do you want to join us?" I didn't really want him to but I was trying to be polite.

"Um…I…this isn't my thing," Snively answered. I noticed James look up. Please be quiet, please be quiet….

"Dude, just try it this one time," he said. What the hell was he doing?

"And if I don't like it?"

"Duh; don't do it again," James replied. I smiled at James but then glanced over at Snively.

"Your choice," I said before crawling back in bed next to James. We began kissing again, ignoring Snively completely. I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard my husband sign his defeated sigh.

"Alright; I'll try it," he said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him as he undressed. "Um, could you stop staring?"

"Why?" Ankelika asked innocently.

"It bothers me." There were several disappointed sighs. I looked at James.

"I'm gonna help him start. I think Trinka is free," I told him, hating that he was disappointed.

"That's cool. Do what you need to," James answered, kissing my cheek. He scooted over and I moved over enough for Snively to get in.

/I'm nervous,/ he admitted quickly. I gave him a shot glass that was filled with water and cherry flavored sugar. The sugar also tasted faintly of alcohol but it wasn't actual liquor. /You're giving me alcohol?/

/Sure./ I wanted him to think he was getting wasted so he would relax and actually enjoy himself for once.

/So…how do we start?/ Wow, he really was nervous.

/Same way we always do./

/Oh./ He climbed onto me and gave me an awkward kiss.

/Babe, relax./

/I can't. Not with all these people around./ I reached up and smoothed out his hair.

/Just focus on me./ He blinked and gently kissed my cheek.

/I'll try./ I kissed him.

/Good./ We began to kiss and he quickly fell into what he was doing. After awhile, we traded partners and he was with Ankelika and I was with some man I didn't know. I sighed in comfort because I knew both James and Snively were in good, um, hands.

- - - -

I sighed as I opened my eyes. I shivered as I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I lifted the blanket a little and saw an arm around my side. I didn't know whose arm it was but I desperately hoped it was James. I turned my head and James' warm breath was blown into my face as he slept. I sighed in contentment as I rolled over. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when James tightened his grip around me. I felt him move and smiled softly when I felt his lips on my cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. We kissed and I snuggled into his arms. It felt good to be loved again.

"Morning, Mily," I replied quietly.

"Did you have fun last night?" he queried.

"Yeah," I said before kissing his arm. I was ready to have more fun with him. He stared at me in concern. "What?"

"You seem unhappy."

"I am." He touched his lips to my temple.

"Why? You're surrounded by many people who love you. And you have a strong, powerful kingdom. Why are you unhappy?"

"Snively loves Bianca," I mumbled. James sighed heavily.

"I really thought he'd take care of you this time. I didn't think he would abandon you." I didn't think he would either. I should've known better. "But he loves you."

"What?"

"Snively really loves you. I could tell by watching him with you last night."

"If he loves me, then why would he abandon me?" James frowned.

"Maybe he's still not sure how to profess his love and devote himself entirely to you," he suggested.

"He's had almost ten years to prove himself. Why should I allow him more time?"

"Because you love him as much as he loves you."

"I'm tired of putting my life on hold for him."

"Quit putting your life on hold for me. I know what you can do to bring me back permanently and I don't want you to. You need to live the rest of your life with Snively," James said. I sighed in defeat; he was right. My bedroom doors opened and Sydney came in. She was getting big, but I was happy for that.

"Good morning, my queen. How are—James?" Sydney gasped.

"Hey, Syd. You look good," James commented. Always the charmer. Maybe that was how he won me over so quickly.

"Thanks. Why are you in Sam's bed?" my advisor queried. I smiled.

"We had a sex party last night."

"I-I see. Does Snively know?" Sydney asked.

"You could say he approved," I answered smugly. As if on cue, a yawn was heard from behind James. Ankelika slowly sat up. I leaned over James and gave the elf a kiss. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Have you two slept together before?" James inquired.

"A few times," Ankelika admitted.

"Could you please keep it down?" Snively demanded quietly. I smiled as Sydney stared in shock.

"He was a part of your party?!"

"Yeah and?"

"I'd say he liked it," James added. My husband sat up and glared until he saw Sydney.

"S-Sydney, what are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"Your girlfriend called four times in the last forty-five minutes," Sydney explained.

"How'd you like last night?" I asked my soul mate.

"It was…I don't know but I liked it," Snively answered. I orbed between the three I slept with: I had just realized the other four went home. Ankelika immediately began to feel me up.

"That's great!" Ankelika said brightly. Ugh, she was too happy in the morning for my liking.

"You guys might want to get dressed. Some of you have public appearances today," Sydney said. I forgot about that.

"Whose show is it?" I queried.

"E! News." Oh yeah. I began to get up but Sydney stopped me. "Please wait until I'm out of the room."

"Well get out." The pregnant red head huffed before leaving my bedroom. I crawled out of bed, feeling their eyes staring at me. "What?"

"Getting in the shower?" Ankelika inquired. I gave her a sly smile.

"Yeah." She dove out of bed and darted to my bathroom. "Wanna join us, boys?"

"Sure!" James replied, sounding more enthused than he should have. Then again, he should be able to live without boundaries since he wouldn't be living much longer, much to my disappointment.

"I guess I'll call Bianca and see what she needed," Snively said, grabbing for his clothes.

"Babe," I said. All three looked at me and I sighed in annoyance. "Snively."

"Yes?"

"You can dress in front of us. We all saw you naked last night. You don't have anything to hide." He gave me a dirty look before getting up and dressed. He seemed to act guilty as he quickly darted from my bedroom.

"Guess he doesn't want to join us," James spoke. I shrugged.

"Ah well—more for me," I laughed. It felt great to laugh.

"More for you? More for me," James teased.

"More for all of us, now get in here!" Ankelika snapped. I didn't want an angry elf so I grabbed James and pulled him into my bathroom.

- - - -

I spent most of my day with James at a photo shoot. I was glad I was getting this shoot done so I could send my final products to the record company. My interview with E! was at the shoot so I didn't have to leave and come back. I was dressed in a black, short gothic dress with knee-high leather boots that laced in the front. They insisted I wore a crown but I wasn't thrilled. Crowns gave me headaches, which was why I preferred to use my crescent mark. Only, I couldn't use it on Earth because I can't reveal my kingdom to Earth. Too risky.

"Alright Sam. We're ready for you." I happily got up from the make-up chair and walked to the green screen. I posed while playing my guitar. We ended up using fake pillars and a green screen wall. As soon as we were finished with the album cover, I quickly had to change four different times for the inside of my cover slip. Then, I had to go through wardrobe and make-up all over again for my Christmas album. It was strange being dressed in winter clothes and snow boots and scarves. The fun part about the entire photo shoot was the fact that James was able to be a part of it. I mean, he did write a few songs and sang a song with me.

"Sam," James said quietly as we were leaving the shoot. I glanced up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go."

"What? Go where?" Where was he going with this?

"Let's just ditch everything and leave." I did like the thought.

"But where to?" I asked as we got in my lambo.

"What about Vegas?" James suggested.

"Nah. Let's go somewhere tropical," I replied, driving towards one of many airports. He smiled.

"Sounds great."

- - - -

"Where is she?" Snively wondered to himself.

"She's probably working late or out," I replied. Ugh, she made him so tense. No wonder their relationship was always under constant strain.

"Sam doesn't go out," Snively replied quickly, "and she mostly works from home."

I frowned. Sam wasn't even around and she was ruining my date. "Sweetie, please sit down and eat. You're making me nervous. I'm sure she'll turn up."

Snively sat down and began eating. "Happy?"

He was so irritable tonight. I sighed in annoyance. "Yes."

"She's probably with James or Ankelika," he said with disgust. I glanced at the clock—10:28.

"Then let her be! You said you wanted to try this whole 'open marriage' thing and you won't let her try it for herself. So relax," I said before sipping at my wine. He gave me a weak smile.

"I suppose," he answered. Snively leaned across the table and kissed me. It seemed like the rest of our night was going to end well.

- - - -

I smiled happily as the sun's rays shined on my face. I sighed in happiness as I recalled the memories from last night. James and I were good together. I rolled over on my side to find my new boyfriend.

"James?" I whispered. I sat up to find the other half of the bed empty. "James?"

I got up and slipped on a hotel robe. I walked through the large suite, seeing no sign that my boyfriend was ever there. "James?! Where the hell are you?"

I sank to my knees, sobbing. I knew why he wasn't there. Ankelika's spell wore off. James was dead. I got up and sat on the soft bed. I picked my phone up and turned it on.

"25 messages?" I mumbled. All were from my soul mate. I knew he would have been with Bianca so I didn't know how he'd have the time to call me once, much less 25 times. I went through my address book and stopped at my husband's number, hitting the green phone button. I lay down while I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Baby?" I spoke numbly.

"Sam, where are you?! You had me worried sick," Snively said. He was actually worried. How touching.

"Paris," I whispered, my voice practically inaudible.

"What?"

"I'm in Paris," I said louder.

"Paris?! Sam, where did you get the notion to go to Paris?"

"James and I came to Paris after my photo shoot. We were gonna go to Cabo but we changed our minds. Can you please come get me because you know French and I have no idea what these people are saying," I blurted. I winced. I didn't like word vomit. There was a long pause.

"I'll be there as soon as I home in on your coordinates," Snively spoke.

"Thanks," I replied weakly. We hung up and I took a short nap while waiting.

- - - -

"Sam." I groaned and rolled over.

"James?" I asked quietly.

"No, Sam."

"Snively?" I felt him sit on the bed and then I was pulled into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Snively queried. I was still sobbing.

"James is gone and you don't love me," I mumbled. I could feel him staring at me.

"Of course I love you," he said. Liar. Why couldn't he stop lying to me, his wife? It wasn't fair.

"What gave you that idea?" Snively asked lightly.

"You don't ever want to be with me. You and I sleep in different rooms. I think we have a problem if we're seeing other people and don't respect each other. We're husband and wife, but we don't act like anything more than friends with benefits," I explained tearfully. He stared at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Sam, honey, why didn't you say anything?" Snively inquired.

"I did; you just never listened." We sat in silence. I knew that it was the silence where he was thinking deeply. I curled up in his arms and pulled the blanket over us. He kissed my temple.

"Ya tibyA l'ublyU." I pulled away.

"Don't lie to me," I demanded.

"Samantha, Ya garzhUs' tvoyEy lyubOv'yu DovEr 'sya mne, Milaya," he said while taking my hands. I wasn't convinced at all and he seemed to notice. He suddenly pulled me to him and gave me a long kiss. He wouldn't let go after I broke the kiss. "Vy ochen' Krasivy. Ti takAya voskhitItel' naya."

Snively was watching me intently, caressing my hand. He was trying hard to make an effort to fix things, which made me happy. I glanced at my husband, tears in my eyes. "Ya tak sil'no skuchAl, Lubov."

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you," he replied.

"Marriage counseling," I said simply. My soul mate raised a brow.

"Counseling? Love, we don't need marriage counseling," Snively said.

"Yeah we do. We've been through so much and we keep putting so much strain on our marriage. I'm exhausted from it all. If we have to go through this all the time, I don't want it." He sighed but nodded.

"Alright. We'll do it." I smiled and leaned against him. "What gave you this idea?"

"James. He said we needed to fix things," I explained. I relaxed as he played with strands of my hair. "And I'm thinking about seeing a fertility specialist."

"Why?"

"Still not pregnant." He sighed.

"Perhaps you will be soon."

"Soon? Baby, what are you thinking?" Snively never said anything but playfully rolled me over. He pressed his lips to my temple. He was beginning to show me that he truly cared.

- - - -

"What took you two?" October queried as Snively and I walked into our throne room.

"Ah, took a tour of France," I replied before yawning.

"I bet you took a tour of something," Cale muttered. His mate playfully slapped him. I smiled.

"Paris is a beautiful city," Snively commented.

"If you don't mind, we're gonna go to our office," I spoke.

"'Kay," October replied. I held my husband's hand as we went inside our office. I shut the door and looked at him, sighing.

"Time to find a marriage counselor."

He stared at the floor. "Yes."

- - - -

The past two weeks were a much welcomed change. I saw more of Snively and less of Bianca. Our marriage counseling sessions were going great. The kids were happy and were eager to spend their summer at the Y for day camp. There was peace throughout the kingdom and in the Underworld. The only things that could have been better were if I was pregnant and if Snively stopped smoking.

"Sam?" I looked up from my lap. Snively and Dr. Lane, our counselor, were staring at me.

"What?" My husband knew I knew he knew that these sessions were working but he still didn't want to be there.

"Is there anything you don't like about Snively?" Dr. Lane inquired.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Of course I was sure. I loved my husband.

"Sam, do you understand what he means?" Snively asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Dr. Lane cleared his throat and wrote something on his notepad. I watched his large hand as he wrote. His dark brown eyes gazed into mine.

"Is there something you want him to stop?"

"Yeah." Maybe that's what he was trying to ask the first time. "I don't like him seeing Bianca or smoking."

"I see. How do you feel about this?"

"Smoking is gross and I don't like kissing a smoker—"

"You obviously don't have a problem kissing a drug addict," Snively mumbled, glaring at me.

"Shut up; I'm talking. Bianca is trying to split us up. That's what she does—breaks up happy couples. She and I went to school together and never got along." Dr. Lane was writing down what I was saying.

"I see. Snively, is there—"

"I don't want anymore kids," my husband blurted.

"What?!" I demanded. "You were so gung-ho for it the other day. Why are you lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you. I simply never told you."

"Why not," I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm completely satisfied with having two children. The only reason I'm doing this is because of you. I want you happy." I got up.

"Excuse me," I said before leaving the office. I stood outside the office, trying to collect my thoughts. I felt betrayed. Why didn't he tell me? I sighed and walked back into the office. My husband stood up.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I understand why you want kids and I'll try to support your decision the best I can," Snively spoke.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I replied dryly.

"Are you ready for your homework assignment?" Dr. Lane queried. I nodded. "I want the two of you to spend an hour a day talking about your relationship. You are to work on respecting and listening to each other."

"Thank you, Dr. Lane," I smiled. My husband and I left Dr. Lane's office and walked to the parking lot.

"Sam," my soul mate began. I glared at him and he stopped talking. I got in the passenger's seat of Snively's black S.U.V. I dozed off as Snively drove to the parking garage.

- - - -

The homework assignment was difficult. Snively and I took three times the amount of time because we constantly interrupted each other and argued. It was difficult to agree on things, from financial decisions to meal plans. We were both tired; tired of fighting. Tired of our marriage falling apart. Tired of being unable to trust and respect each other. Tired of feeling like we were being forced to love each other. We were both hurt.

I sat in our office, playing solitaire on the computer. He was behind me, typing away at something on his computer.

"You're being awfully quiet today," Snively spoke, breaking the almost deafening silence.

"So are you," I pointed out. Silence settled in again. "When are you gonna stop smoking?"

"Don't push it," Samantha," he ordered.

"Whatever you say," I smiled, "Colin."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing," I said sweetly. My fake, sugary tone seemed to have been bought because he didn't say anything else. I got on a travel site and started looking up beaches.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about going on vacation in Hawaii," I explained.

"Hmm, Hawaii. Who's all going?"

"Hopefully just the two of us."

"Hopefully?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah. I have to talk to Mom to see if she'll watch the kids," I answered. He kissed the top of my head before going back to his desk.

"I think it'll be good for us." So did I. "I just hope Bianca understands."

"I'm shocked," I muttered.

"Why?" I turned. I didn't think he could hear me.

"I'm shocked because you're still with Bianca but we're not separated."

He glanced down at his hands. "Is that really the next step for us if counseling doesn't work?"

"Yeah; but this time it will be official," I spoke crisply. He turned away from me. I knew he didn't want to cross the line of divorce. I didn't want that either. It devastated me when I thought I was a divorcee. Regardless, it would happen if we couldn't solve our differences. I just hoped this vacation would bring more good than harm.

- - - -

"Sam, this was a wonderful idea," Snively spoke. We had just gotten to our hotel. I was still a little upset about him spending last night with Bianca. I honestly thought that he would have spent the night with Caleb and Serenity.

"Thanks," I replied flatly. We began unpacking and putting our things away. Neither of us bothered to say anything. I flopped down on the luxurious couch as he sat on a chair. We sated at each other for a long moment.

"I'm gonna go lay out," I said, getting up to look for my bikini.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes, happy that he didn't see.

"Maybe because I want a tan and to be on the beach" He sighed. I found my bikini and quickly changed into it.

"Do you mind if I come?" Snively asked.

"No. We're supposed to be spending time with each other." I sat out on the deck in a lounger while waiting on him. I was happy to be with him but I was so…irritable. I wanted to sneak away long enough to go to a pharmacy or a doctor. I would even be happy with Wal-Mart, as long as I got a home pregnancy test…or more.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" I glanced over my shoulder to see my husband behind me in his trunks and a tank top.

"N…" I stopped myself. He looked odd in a tank top. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Come here." He sat beside me. I quickly yanked his top off, seeing his wildly confused and exposed look. "Better."

"Okay?" I got up and went inside to get a couple of towels and my flip flops. I grabbed a small bag and put my phone, room keys, and wallet in it. I went back outside and walked with my husband to the beach.

- - - -

I sat up and read the clock—3:36. I felt sick. My stomach hurt. I gazed at Snively; he was sleeping soundly. Nothing unusual there. I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. I fell in front of the toilet and threw up. I stayed in the bathroom for five minutes, making sure I wouldn't be sick again. I tripped back into bed, falling onto my pillow and Snively.

"What?" he queried groggily.

"Nothing," I mumbled. I rolled over and slowly fell asleep, a tear sliding down my cheek.

- - - -

"Hey, can we stop?" I inquired. Snively and I were walking along a port and I saw a mini-mart.

"Why?" he queried.

"I want some water." It was true but that wasn't the only reason. We stepped into the cool store and I darted to the fridge to get a bottle of water. I searched frantically for a pregnancy test. I had to get one without my soul mate knowing. He didn't want more kids. I darted to the cash register.

"Check or credit?" the clerk inquired, sounding very bored. I pulled my wallet out of my purse.

"Cash."

"$8.73." I paid the amount quickly and went outside. I stuffed the test in my purse before opening my water.

"Ready?" Snively inquired.

"What took ya?"

"There was a line in the bathroom," he replied. I sighed. We started walking the port again but I was looking forward to taking that test.

- - - -

I waited an hour after Snively went to bed. I grabbed the pregnancy test from my purse and crept toward the bathroom. I closed the door and opened the box. I read the instructions and did as it said. As I was waiting for the results, I heard my soul mate get up. I glanced around, trying to decide where to hide the test. I glanced down at it, seeing a blue dash on the small screen. Negative. I was negative. I sighed sadly. No baby for me. I guess I didn—

"Sam? What are you doing up?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I never heard him open the door. I hid the test behind me.

"N-nothing," I lied. I wanted to cry. Hard. He came up to me.

"What are you hiding?" I tried to put on an offended act but I couldn't. What was the point? I reluctantly pulled out the pregnancy test. "You thought you were…?"

"Yeah." I brushed past him as I went back to bed. I started to cry as I was lying in bed. Snively got back in bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you?" he asked softly.

"N-no." He had to have been thrilled. He just didn't show it. He put his lips to my temple, as if he were trying to apologize.

"Perhaps something you ate didn't agree with you." No shit.

"Yeah," I sighed. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

- - - -

"Mom?" I called, going inside my mom's new house.

"In the kitchen, dear." I smiled. I'd always have a place at my mom's. Snively and I walked into Mom's kitchen and I smiled even more. Mom was making rice krispies with the kids.

"Mommy!" Serenity and Caleb squealed. They ran up to us, reaching up to be held.

"How was Hawaii?" Mom asked.

"Great," I answered as I sat in a kitchen chair.

"We had a pregnancy scare though," my husband continued. He sat beside, not noticing the uncomfortable silence. Mom pulled a tray of treats out of the oven.

"Mommy, I missed you," Caleb told me, his voice sounding slightly like his father.

"I know but you're coming home tonight," I replied, seeing his eyes light up.

"Can we watch a movie in your room?" Serenity queried before picking up a cooled rice krispy treat.

"I don't care. What do you want to watch?"

"Finding Nemo." I knew both kids loved that movie. I noticed Caleb staring at Snively.

"Dad?" My husband stopped eating and gazed at our son.

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Are you gonna watch the movie with us?" my son inquired his father.

"I'm not sure yet," Snively answered.

"Why not?" Serenity had the genuine look of curiosity that only a child could have and it was in her eyes.

"I think I might go see Bianca," her father told her. Both of the kids were silent as they finished their rice crispy treats.

"Thanks for watching them, Mom," I said. She smiled warmly.

"It's never a problem. They're always so well behaved," Mom replied. My family stayed at my mom's for another forty-five minutes before leaving.

"I'll see you later," Snively spoke.

"Are you going to Bianca's?" Caleb queried. My husband sighed.

"Yes. I'll be home to tell you goodnight," he answered. Serenity looked up at me.

"Will he, Mom?" she asked. I tried to give her a small smile.

"He'll try, sweetie," I said. I knew I was lying through my teeth but I wanted to put my kids' minds at ease. She smiled before giving her father a hug.

"See you later, Dad," Serenity spoke before climbing into my car. Caleb stared at his father for a long moment before following his sister.

"You better show up for their bedtime because I feel like I just lied to my kids when I told them you'd be there," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"And I will be," Snively replied, sounding slightly offended. "Don't worry so much."

"I don't think I worry enough."

He kissed the top of my head. "Relax. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright; bye." I turned and walked back to my car and got in.

"Do you guys want to eat out tonight?"

"Yeah!" the twins screeched. I nearly slammed my breaks. I wasn't expecting them to be so loud.

"Do you guys want Subway?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. Tonight was sure to be entertaining with those two.

- - - -

I was nearly asleep when I heard my bedroom door open. I was instantly tensed. I heard Caleb sigh beside me; I'd forgotten that the kids had fallen asleep in my bed. I recognized the stance of the intruder. "You lied to them."

"I didn't lie, Sam. I'm here, aren't I?" Snively snapped quietly. I glanced at my alarm clock.

"It's 11:30."

"So? I can still put them to bed."

"Babe, they fell asleep waiting for you. Do you know how disappointed they were?" I said, tears welling in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"I lost track of time. It's not a big deal." I really wanted to slap him. Hard.

"It's a huge deal. What's happened to you?" I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I'm who I've always been."

"Liar. You were an honest man who loved his children and kingdom. Get out."

"Sam, I-"

"Get out!" Snively sighed. I watched him leave and shut the door before lying back down. I was exhausted of trying to reason with him. I picked up my phone and dialed my cousin's number. "Alex?"

"Hey, Sam, what's crackin'?" Alex greeted.

"When are you heading back to Venus?" I inquired.

"Um, tomorrow. Why?"

"Do you mind if the kids and I tagged along?" She was silent for a long moment.

"Like for a visit?"

"Something like that."

"Sure. I'm leaving at 8:30. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I hung up and orbed out of bed to avoid waking up my twins. I orbed to the kids' bedroom and began packing bags for them. I sighed; it was going to be a long night.

- - - -

"Come on you guys," I said, trying to get the twins to the port. "Alex might leave without us."

"Are we going to Alex's house?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Now come on." The kids played tag as we hurried to the port. I was thankful that I had all the luggage taken to the port and loaded two hours earlier.

"Mom, can we watch Coraline on the way to Alex's?" Caleb queried eagerly. I smiled as I bent down and kissed his head.

"Of course."

"Mom, is Dad coming too?" I glanced down at my son.

"Not this time." We walked onto the docks, seeing Alex waiting on us.

"Hey guys!" She waved before boarding the airship. I looked at the twins.

"You guys go ahead and board the ship." The kids took off towards the ship. "Heads up, 'Lex!"

"Thanks, Sam." I pulled a piece of paper out of the back of my jeans pocket. I'd written Snively a letter hours before and was looking for a guard to deliver it to him. I saw a page walking towards me.

"My queen; your husband has returned from Earth."

"Good. Give him this letter when he decides to drag his sorry ass out of bed," I instructed. I turned and got on the ship. I fastened Caleb and Serenity in their seats before putting Coraline in the DVD player. Alex was sitting in her seat, working on her laptop. I collapsed into the nearest seat and fastened in. I had been up since 6:30 the previous morning. I rested my eyes and began to doze off as the ship left the port.

"Sam." I opened an eye.

"Hm?" Alex was giving me a sympathetic gaze.

"Why don't you go in the back and get some rest? I'll keep an eye on the kids," Alex suggested. I nodded and got up.

"Thanks." I walked in the back and opened a sliding door where there was a bed. I sat on the bed, drawing my legs up. I slid the door shut and lay down. I quickly began to doze off, eventually falling into a deep sleep…

End.

A.N.

Wow, sorry that took so ridiculously long. I've been crazy busy in the past few months so it seems like I never get time to work on this. I'll try to be better with the next one. I have been working on a lot of poetry and if you would like to read it, here's the link: .com/~sambrodyormoonprincess . That's it for now!

Later!

M.P.

'Where Were You Last Night' is by Nightwish.


End file.
